Squadron of Justice Part 1(Scarlet)
by Zatara85
Summary: In a new world where the Squadron of Justice is a group called: "the Higher Squadron" they act as supreme protectors of our world. Now they are requested by the U.N. to arrest Jackson Weston. While doing this they come into contact with the original squadron summoned by Jackson's time travel experiments. First story is from the prospective of Attorney turned Strigoi Scarlet.


Today is a wierd day, like always I stood with Earths protocters the: Squadron. Howver today I found myself in combat with...well….myself. Literally. Our enemy Jack Weston summoned strange versions of all of us (execept Master Woman. They had a Spy Smasher). So I was avoiding the strange ray gun being fired at me from literally myself with a moustache.

"Stand still you maroon!" He shouted.

"Like hell!" I replied.

He fired one last shot and I spun in mid air, when I hit the ground again my body dissolved into a pack of rats, I charged at him as he tried to shoot my rodent horde, one rat at a time.

"Nice party trick," he mocked.

I reformed and tried to get in a kick, however he flipped out of the way and threw two throwing knives at me. I batted them away and they fell to the ground with a clang.

"Scarlet!" Ibis shouted.

"What!" I replied.

"Care to switch partners!"

I looked up and saw as a battle of magic and light as both magic users where equally mached. I nodded and she stopped with her own magical defense, she then plummeted downwards in a familiar maneveur. I jumped up, taking the form of a swarm of bats. Reforming when I was close enough that I could wrap him in a bear hug.

"A vampire huh, well then you picked the wrong opponent my friend." The man in the turban and suit mocked.

I pulled my mask down under my mouth, and with it exposed I opened and extended my fangs about to bite down when he whispered something and I was propelled backwards by an unseen force. When I hit the ground I looked back up. He floated above, his wand directed at me, and it began to spark.

"It's time for you to learn the power of a sorcerer supreme!" Middle-Aged-Ibis yelled.

"You were wrong!" I shouted.

"About what!"

"I am no vampire! I am a Strigoi, and Strigoi got one thing no vampire has!" I shouted.

"What is that?" He replied.

Then unknown to him I reformed from a single living bat behind him, while my duplicate continued to yell. Once I was in position, I turned back into my humanoid form and grabbed onto him.

"I can make illusions." I mocked.

I then opened my mouth and did something I hate doing. I bit down on his neck and felt the sweet taste of red blood as I drained the wizards body. When I stopped he was passed out from blood loss, however he would survive. I silently glided with his body, and when we were on the ground I looked up and was shocked by what I saw.

"What have you done to Ibis? You monster?" A voice declared.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"Around us, the sands of the desert blew and the world seemed to stop. In front of me, a man in a green cowl and red cape stood. Holding a device next to Master Woman's ear.

"I demand you release Ibis the invincible!" He shouted.

"Or what?" I replied.

"Or I will play the fatal note, have you ever seen a sound destroy glass, well imagine that happening to her skull! Free Ibis now!" The one called Spy Smasher ordered.

I quickly pulled the lower part of my mask back up, I wasn't going to risk me losing control a second time. I looked at his eyes deeply as I planned my strategy. I was always a good planner, never lost a case, never had been surprised in court. Well I wouldn't say never, I was mighty surprised when I was attacked by the Romanian defendent in a courtroom. It was his fault I became a Strigoi. Another reason why I planned, I had never met this team before, I had no idea if he was bluffing, and it wasn't worth the risk. I was about to make a move when I heard a slight whisper in the distance. It told me to hold. The voice was soft and distant, only my Strigoi ears could have picked it up. I then paused and from nowhere a bolt of energy fired through the air, crackling as it moved and struck the man in green right in the cented of the chest. I ran forward, using my Strigoi speed to do it, once I was with her I craddled her head in my lap.

"Where are the Bullets?" I overherd Ibis state.

"I don't know," I responded, "last I saw they where headed north-"

"Where here!" Bulletgirl shouted.

I heard the thud as the twin Bullets dropped their former opponents on the dusty Earth. When Bulletgirl landed she ran and joined me, standing over the downed Master Woman.

"What happened?" Bulletgirl asked.

"Sonic Weapon, it stunned her with a blast of several million hurtz." I explained. "She should be fine,"

"I contacted, Attorney General Mortimer Gloom, he is on his way." Bulletman explained.

"Good, when he picks up Master Woman we will head after Dr. Jack Weston ourselves." Ibis added as she turned around toward the distant compound.

One rule that us members of the Higher Squadron follow, we don't leave a man (or woman) behind. We only move once everyone is safe and accounted for. So with no choice I sat with Master Woman in my arms, and the enemy lay around us, lost and defeated. I turned when I heard the sound of chopper blades, I turned and around us the bodys of our opponents faded from existance as the chopper landed on the ground. Then from the side of the chopper a tall, wrinkled, old man walked out. He blew his nose in a hankey, that he then stuffed in his pocket, and he adjusted his sun glasses.

"General Gloom!" Ibis shouted over the sound of the helicopter.

"May I ask why you haven't stormed the Minute-Man inc. factory and taken Jackson Weston in?" General Gloom asked.

"We don't leave any man (she also meant women) behind." Ibis shot back.

"The United Nations are breathing down my neck to make sure that you guys do this. I know you aren't run by the U.N. but you still have an agreement!" Gloom shouted. (Agreement is as follows: We do the occasional missions, they take care of the poverty stricken/tyranically oppressed people to the best of their abilities).

"Take Master Woman in and then we will storm the castle Weepy!" She shouted.

(note: Attorney General Gloom is called that because, he has god awful allergies and when he blows his nose it looks like he's crying in a rag, so he got the nickname: General Weeper).

"Do not speak to me that way Daniel Khalifa! Or our agreements off, do you want World War 3?" Gloom asked. He then turned and nodded the his guards. One of which walked up and scooped up Master Woman in his arms from me. "We will see she gets cared for, now do your damn job!" Gloom shouted.


End file.
